The present technology relates to technical fields related to an optical unit which images a stereoscopic image, and an imaging apparatus which images a stereoscopic image.
An operation microscope which is used in a surgical operation, or the like, for example, has been widely known. As the operation microscope, there is a microscope which also has an imaging function of obtaining a target imaged image, not only an observing function using naked eyes through an eyepiece (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-291358). According to such an operation microscope, it is possible for a practitioner to perform an observation using naked eyes, and for an assistant to perform the observation using an imaged image, respectively, for example, when the practitioner as a surgeon, or the like, and the assistant, or the like, thereof observe a target.
In addition, there is a microscope which is configured so as to present a stereoscopic image of a target in the operation microscope which has the imaging function (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-35853). An imaging apparatus which includes a photographing lens (111) which condenses light from an object, a separation unit (polarizing filter 114) which horizontally separates the condensed light in a region in which light diffused from one point of the object becomes parallel light, and makes the light into different polarized light beams, respectively, an imaging lens (115) on which the different polarized light beams which are separated are formed, respectively, a transmission unit (left polarizing plate 171 and right polarizing plate 172) which receives the formed different polarized light beams on the same plane, and transmits any one of the polarized light beams in each region on the plane, an imaging element (170) which converts the transmitted light on the plane into an image using an electronic signal, and an image generation unit (signal processing units 211 and 212) which generates two different images by extracting the converted image in each the region, and interpolating the image is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-35853.
In order to obtain a stereoscopic image, it is necessary to individually obtain a left eye image corresponding to an image obtained by viewing a target with a left eye, and a right eye image corresponding to an image obtained by viewing a target with a right eye. It is possible to execute stereopsis by presenting a left eye image on the left eye, and a right eye image on the right eye of a viewer. In an imaging apparatus which is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-35853, a boundary line between a left polarizer 141 and a right polarizer 142 in the polarizing filter 114 functions as a so-called pupil splitting line, and an image corresponding to the left eye image and an image corresponding to the right eye image are separated by having the pupil splitting line as a boundary. In addition, it is set such that the separated images are selectively transmitted using the left polarizing plate 171 and the right polarizing plate 172, and are individually received by the imaging element 170 as the left eye image and the right eye image.